


第八章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [8]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第八章

容仙和辉人就赶紧跑到文星伊身旁去检查看看文星伊到底哪里受伤了，结果文星伊告诉她们不是自己见医生而是裴珠泫发烧了自己带她来医院的。

“还好你没事，吓死我了！”辉人和容仙就抱着文星伊，还没搞清楚状况时这消息简直把她们吓死了，但庆幸文星伊还好好的。

“那珠泫你现在好点了吗？”容仙见自己好友躺在病床上看起来也不是很有气色就有点担心。

“好点了，谢谢关心。”

“那你有通知你的家人吗？还是你的男朋友？需要我们帮你通知吗？”辉人见只有文星伊一人在病房里就问问她。

“不用了，我不想让他们担心！”

“怎么能不让你家人知道！我现在就打给裴爸爸！”容仙说完不给机会她反驳就走出去打电话了。然后文星伊就继续拿汤匙喂裴珠泫喝粥，坐在一旁的辉人看着很不是滋味就主动喂裴珠泫喝粥，文星伊也不好拒绝不然会显得很奇怪。裴珠泫心里还是难免会失望，所以自己和文星伊到底是什么关系然后这个无辜的孩子真的要打掉吗？想着想着她的眼泪又掉了下来，吓得辉人不知所措，只能拿纸巾给她安慰她。文星伊就告诉辉人让她静静吧，然后让辉人去买一些饮料。

“好了，不哭嘛~刚刚是我脾气不好，我道歉好不好？对不起~你就原谅我好不好嘛？” 裴珠泫还是把头埋起来然后不回应文星伊。

“等你好点了，我们再商量孩子的事吧！你现在就先专心养伤！”终于裴珠泫还是受不了，抱着文星伊但还是什么都没说。不知多久过去了，裴珠泫也不哭了，和文星伊对视，慢慢地靠近，亲了下去。这一幕好巧不巧让裴父母见到了！

裴爸爸一上来就是给文星伊一拳，让旁边的裴珠泫护着了才没有再继续打文星伊。

“好了！好了！爸！不要再打他了！”

“你到现在还在护着他？真是的！你知道他是有家室的人吗？”

这次换做裴珠泫沉默了，裴爸爸更加生气了，自己护着长大的女儿怎么会那么傻啊！只好无奈地坐到沙发上去，裴妈妈更是不知所措。

“不是她的错，要怪就怪我！请你们不要骂她！”

“你还有脸了？自己已经是有家室的人了！还要让这事发展下去？还是有两位妻子的人！你把我女儿当什么啊！”裴爸爸气得脸都红了起来，也没眼看他们就选择出去了，裴妈妈也紧追在后，裴珠泫好像让自己的父母失望了，长那么大自己还是第一次让父母那么失望，所以现在她应该怎样做才能做到两全其美。文星伊就静静抱着她因为自己也不知道能怎样做。

过了一下子，裴父母回来了，就拉着裴珠泫说他们要出院了，收拾东西回家去。

“她的病还没完全康复，你不能让她出院啊！”文星伊因担心她的健康就直接反驳他。

“我们会照顾好我自己的女儿，还请文总放心！”他还特地强调文总这个词。就算百般无奈但毕竟自己也没有身份阻止他们把女儿带回去，只好眼睁睁看着裴珠泫带走。他们都走后，文星伊就自己一人坐在病床上发呆。

“星~怎么剩你一个人啊？珠泫呢？”容仙和辉人买好饮料回来就只见到文星伊一人。

“她的父母把她带回去了，我们也走吧！”文星伊尽量把自己的语气听起来愉快一点但她们还是难免听得出他语气中还掺杂着其他的情绪，但也没多说什么，只当他是工作压力大。

【亲爱的，你还好吗？】

【还有发烧吗？你的父母没有为难你吧？】

【有好好吃饭吗？】

【我回去我们的公寓没有见到你我好担心哦！】

【你还是不要回我信息吗？】

【我很想你！】

【不要不理我好吗？】

文星伊每天都会传信息给裴珠泫但没有一次是得到回应的，还收到了她的辞职信，当然文星伊很是担心她的状况，决定上门去拜访他们。

容仙和辉人也看得出文星伊眼神中的疲累，也很担心他。

“星~你还好吧？“

“对啊，你看起来好累哦！“

“我没事只是最近很多事情需要处理，你们放心吧！“

“你不要累坏了，不然我们也会担心的！“

“知道啦，你们真好！我真是好幸福哦！“还在她们的脸上亲了一下。

“对了！星~我爸爸说有急事要找你去一趟，他说联络不上你，就让我传话了。”

“收到了，老婆大人！嘻嘻嘻嘻…” 就这样文星伊暂时放下压力，在两位妻子的服务下释放了出来。


End file.
